


Slipped

by Seigaku



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigaku/pseuds/Seigaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph comes home injured and Leo is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains hints of tcest.  
> Pairing: Leo/Raph

It was 3 o’clock in the morning. He limped into the lair and cursed slightly. Raphael just wanted to run some rounds, was only in need of fresh air. He didn’t want to fight or find trouble. He just wanted to run one hour or maybe two over the rooftops. And now here he was limping and slightly beaten at the entrance to his home.

He knew he have to take care of his injuries, if not Donnie would blame him after he saw how beaten up he was. So Raph decided to go to the bathroom. He just didn’t want to go into the lab without the genius. Who knows what could happen if he touched something in there. Sometimes Raphael couldn’t believe what his brother did in his lab. Tinkering on an invention that could kill them all if something goes wrong. Shaking his head slightly he headed down to the bathroom.

As he reached the small room he was panting. He leaned against the doorframe. How could it be that the short way to the bathroom was more painful than the way home? Maybe, just maybe, because he paused a moment at the entrance or because he knew he was safe now. It wasn’t important. Raphael was tired and wanted to sleep but before he could go to bed he needed to take care of his injuries. So he pushed away from the doorframe and headed to the wall cabinet.

He took out the first aid kit and sat down with it on the lid of the toilet. He opened the kit and searched through it. What would he need? Antiseptic, watt pad, bandage and maybe band aid. Raph took all the things he would need out and placed them on the top of the kit. He stared for a short moment at the kit and furrowed his brows. A washcloth. The wounds should be clean before he used the antiseptic. Raphael looked around the bathroom and spotted a washcloth near the tub. He cursed. He needed to get up if he wanted to grab the cloth.

As Raph stared at the washcloth a figure stepped in the entrance of the bathroom. “What happened?” Leo asked as he walked over to Raph. It took the hothead a moment before he registered Leo near him. He looked up, confusion written over his face. The leader kneeled down and looked straight at his brother. “What happened?” Leonardo asked again

Raphael frowned slightly. “Oh… erm… I slipped.”

“You slipped?” Leo repeated.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Raph asked grouchy.

A tiny smile formed on Leo’s lips and he asked gently: “No, but how?”

Raphael’s eyes widened. “Erm…” He looked away, embarrassed, laid a hand on his neck and rubbed it lightly. “You know… I prefer to not say it.” The hothead said quietly.

Leo titled his head a little bit. “You can tell me. I won’t laugh. I promise.”

Raph frowned again. “You would.”

“No, I wouldn’t. Really.”

“I…” Raphael paused. He didn’t know how to say it. It was just so embarrassing. He shook slightly his head and began again. “I fell off… a roof.” He nearly whispered.

Leo looked at his brother. “You fell off a roof?” Worry showed in his eyes. “How? I mean, what distracted you that you fell off a roof?”

“Nothing distracted me. The parapet was brittle. And I've only noticed it when it was already too late.”

The leader smirked and shook his head. “This could happen to the best. Need any help?” He asked and gestured to the first aid kit.

Raphael followed the gesture and then looked over to the tub. Considering if he should take his offer or not. After a short moment he decided to take help from Leo. “Could you give me the washcloth?”

Leonardo followed the look of Raph and got up. He took the cloth and went to the sink. “You hold still. I clean your scratches.”

“I can do it myself.” Raph protested.

“I know. But I want to help. Also you look tired. Let me clean and bandage all up. I think I will be faster than you at the moment.” He said as he wetted the cloth with warm water.

“If you really want to do it. Fine.”

“Yes I want.” Leo turned off the water tap and kneeled down in front of Raph again. He began to wipe of the dirt that was attached to his brother’s arms and legs.

Raphael leaned back and let Leo wash his limbs. He wouldn’t admit it, but the warm cloth soothed is aching arms and legs. That’s why he began to relax and his eye lids started to become heavy. But he couldn’t fall asleep on the lid of the toilet. So he shifted a little bit that he regretted immediately and cursed quietly. “Shit.”

Leo looked up from Raph’s legs. “Sit still.” He said sternly.

“Yeah, yeah.” The hothead muttered.

Leonardo went back to clean the legs when he saw the ankle. He frowned and carefully lifted the limb up to get a better look. It was swollen and turned purple. “What did you do with your ankle?”

“Twisted it somehow. Don’t really know how.”

The blue-banded turtle sighed, cleaned carefully the ankle, grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around the swollen ankle. He secured the piece of linen and took the antiseptic and watt pad. There was no need to say that it will sting, because both of them knew very well that it would. Leo patched all scratches up, luckily he didn’t need band aids and then put all things away. He stood before his brother. “Come on.” He helped Raphael up and put one of his arms over his shoulder.

Raph grunted and let Leo led him out of the bathroom. “You know I could walk alone, right?”

“Yep, but it is easier this way. For both of us.”

“Whatever.” Raph murmured and looked at his door. As he and Leo passed his room he tried to turn around and grumbled: “Leo? My room?”

Leonardo walked straight to his room. “You want me to heave you in your hammock? Not going to happen.” He shook slightly his head and opened his bedroom door. “You will sleep here with me.” Leo said and put Raph down on his bed. He went back to his door and closed it.

Raph scooted near the wall, lied down and tried to get comfortable. He didn't have any problem to share a bed with Leo this night but wouldn't say this out loud.

As Leo sat next to Raph he pulled up his blanket to cover them both. Than he lay down and couldn't hide the smile that crept on his face, as Raph instantly snuggled closer to him. Also he couldn’t resist to lay his hand on the cheek of his immediate younger brother and stroked it gently with his thumb.

Raphael sighed quietly and closed his eyes. Leaning more into Leo’s chest and taking comfort of his gesture. “I could get used to this.” He murmured as a little smile formed on his lips.

“If you wouldn’t go out all night we could do this more often.” Leo said quietly and kept stroking Raph’s cheek. “And maybe could do other things too.”

At this the red-banded turtle opened his eyes and titled his head up to look at Leo. “Things like?” He asked with a smirk.

Leo returned the smirk as onyx colored eyes met amber colored. He put his hand under Raphael’s chin and titled his head a little bit higher. “You will find out if you stay at home more often.” Leo breathed and put a gentle kiss on Raph’s snout.

“I will remember that.” The hothead whispered as exhaustion again pulled at him. He scooted closer to Leo and again closed his eyes. “I will remember.” Raph repeated and slowly drifted off into a restful sleep.

Leonardo embraced his brother and also closed his eyes. “I hope so.” He smiled and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my mind for some days and just wanted to get rid of it. I never had written something like this before and also never written something in english. So if you find any mistakes notice me and I will correct it.
> 
> And if you got any comments don’t be too harsh with me. I’m sensitive. XD


End file.
